Backpacking
by katraj0908
Summary: Tris, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna decide to go backpacking through Europe and while doing so they meet some awesome men from our favorite series. I'm co-writing this with the lovely Ireallylovetobias so don't give me all the credit!
1. Chapter 1

**OOoooo new story! I'm not Veronica Roth and neither is Ireallylovetobias who I am co-writing this story with! :D Happy reading!**

I've never been on an airplane before, I've never even left the Chicago area before this and I think Christina can feel the nervousness radiating off of me, "Relax Tris, it will be fine."

"Yeah Tris, it's only a 7 hour flight!" Marlene says. "You can probably watch a movie or something to pass the time."

"They usually have movies, yes. And you have your music with you as well! So you can listen to it and fall asleep on the way to Amsterdam." Shauna says.

None of their words are actually calming me down so I'm glad that right when I'm supposed to reply the flight attendants demand the attention of the flight, "Look around to see where the closest exits are to you…masks will appear above you…have a nice flight." Then the "Fasten Your Seatbelt" sign blinks red.

I take out some chewing gum that my mom said helps when your ears pop as the airplane ascends into the sky and offer Christina a piece and the guy to my left, I'd ignored him this whole time, but now that I'm looking at him I can't help but notice how handsome he is. He's the bluest eyes I've ever seen, I'm momentarily memorized and realize that I'm still haven't asked him about the gum so my face burns beet red, "Oh sorry, would you like some gum?"

"Gum?"

"Apparently it keeps your ears from popping on airplanes." I say, shrugging.

"Why not."

I hear Christina gagging next to me, "What?"

"What the hell type of flavor is this?" She asks.

"There is no flavor. It's just gum." I say.

"Well it sucks." And then she takes the wrapper and spits it out, I just roll my eyes.

"I always buy plain gum too, I can't really stand all the flavors they come out nowadays. Like Boston Cream Pie, really?" The blue eyed stranger says next to me.

"I know! They always make me feel weird." I say.

I don't need a movie. I don't need to listen to music. I don't need to sleep, I keep busy by talking to Four, something I learned after our bonding moment over gum.

"So Four, why are you going to Amsterdam?" I ask.

"My friends and I are backpacking through Europe." He says. "You?"

"The same." I say.

"Doubtful."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He has this mischievous sparkle in his eye, "Well, backpacking through Europe entails that you sleep in hostels."

"Okay." I'm not sure where he's going with this.

"Wait, you aren't telling me you guys plan on staying in hostels!"

"Of course we are! We aren't going to just stay in a 5 star hotel every night!" I say. "Do you know how expensive that would be? Also all the creepy old guys around, ugh!"

We both start laughing, I'm pretty sure we're annoying the rest of the passengers, but when I calm down I see that some guys are actually laughing along with us.

"Umm, hi?" I say

"Hey!" This kid says enthusiastically. "You know you should read more dystopian fiction and not period drama."

I see Four nudge the kid, "Uriah, why don't you introduce yourself before you reveal that you've been eavesdropping on our entire conversation."

"Oh, right. Well like Four said, my name is Uriah." He gives me a wide tooth grin.

"I'm Zeke, this kid's big brother."

"I'm Will." The other guy says.

"Hi, my friends are kind of spread out, but right next to me here is Christina." I shake Christina awake. "Christina, Christina!"

"Whaaaat, Mom?" Then she looks around and sees herself surrounded by four guys and she sits bolt upright, she whispers in my ear, "Who are these guys?"

"These guys Christina are Four, Uriah, Zeke, and Will." I can see her staring at Will. "I've been talking with Four and these guys just happen to be eavesdropping."

Zeke gets this overdramatic, scandalized look on his face, "Eavesdropping!? I'd never! I'd like to call it…looking out for a friend to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence then." Four mumbles, I giggle. I never giggle.

"How long are you guys staying in Amsterdam?" Uriah asks.

"A few days, I've got some family there that I'd like to visit." I say. "You?"

"Three days, then we're somehow getting ourselves to Sweden. After that it's just a circle. We may go to the UK, but we aren't sure yet, right Chrissy?"

"Yup."

"Are you guys going to the World Cup match?" Will asks.

"World Cup match?" Christina asks.

"I really want to, but I don't know if we'll be in Spain on time!" I say.

"You watch soccer?" Four asks with eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, I played for a year, but I thought it would best if I just enjoyed the soccer players from the side."

"Well our goal is to get to the World Cup match, because we're all soccer players." Uriah says.

"Sounds fun!" Christina says.

And just when the guys are about to reply to "Fasten Your Seatbelts" sign comes on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look here 2****nd**** Chapter! I'm co-writing this with Ireallylovetobias and this is her chapter! Neither one of us are Veronica Roth, so we don't own Divergent! Have a nice day lovelys. **

Once we get off the plane I get off and take a deep breath and say, "Hello Europe." Christina laughs and Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see that it's Four.

"I hope this doesn't sound weird but...Can uh I have your number" He scratches behind his neck and I realize that he's nervous that I may not give it to him and I don't get why he's asking me, so I stare at him weirdly. No guy has ever asked for my number before, then I snap out of it and smile, "Uh, yeah sure just let me get a pen and a piece of paper" I reach into my purse, but I have so many things in my purse that it takes an eternity before I finally pull out a pen and paper to write down my number, "Here you go and I will probably be seeing you later correct?"

"Huh?" He looks dazed, like he can't believe he just got my number, "Oh yeah see yeah I'll definitely see you around." And with that I walk over to my friends and he walks over to his. When I walk over I see that there is something wrong with Christina, she isn't moving and she looks like she wants to say a million things, but none of them can come out of her mouth, "Christina you look like you're about to explode!" She just keeps looking like that "Shauna? Marlene? What's wrong with her?" I ask seriously, I'm starting to get worried, plus the way her mouth is open she's probably going to catch flies, but then she starts speaking,

"A boy likes you!" Christina screams jumping up and down I clasp my hand over her mouth tightly

"Would you shut up!" I whisper and then she stops jumping "It isn't a big deal and our shuttle will be here soon." As we get onto the shuttle all I really want to do is go swimming and have heard that the hotel has a pool they say is an extremely big indoor one and has a hot tub.

So once we get into our hotel room and we all have our sleeping arrangements I speak up, "Why don't we go for a dip in the pool" I suggest everyone, I say this strategically because I know that Christina will not agree to go "swimming" because it will ruin her hair. Thankfully everyone nods at my suggestion and I quickly put on my black bikini that Christina bought me before we came here and walk out of our room with a towel over my shoulders.

I see Four and his friends socializing with my friends who are also already in the pool surprisingly since they usually never go near water, it's usually me that jumps into the water to do a cannon ball, so I start to run once I get into the elevator and I kind of relax as the elevator goes downstairs then I enter the pool.

I had such an ache in my legs to run, but I saw the deck floor, it was slick with water and I would definitely fall. So I casually walk over to where everyone is and sit next to Four, "So what happened to staying in hostels?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing." Four says.

"The first night our families wanted us to stay somewhere nice." I say. "I don't really mind."

"Same with our families, but after tonight it's roughing it out on our own, no contact with anyone." He says with a smile that could kill.

"Then why'd you ask for my number if you aren't even going to use it?"

I can tell he's thinking about this one but then he replies, "Because I have a feeling I'll be seeing you a lot while we're on this trip."

I smile, "I'd like that." We're silent for a while, just watching the others splashing around in the pool when I realize I really want to get in, "Hey, do you want to get in?"

"Sure, but I think we should make this interesting." He says.

"Tell me more."

Five minutes later both Four and I have super soakers and are ready to use them on the rest of our group, "Let's sneak up on them from behind." He suggests.

"Sounds good." I say and I dive underneath the water with my gun. I have goggles on so I can see underwater, I look to my right and see Four there, when we're about 10 feet away from them he points up and we start squirting our friends.

"What the hell!?" Uriah says.

"Take it suckahs!" I say, I've never used a water gun, but I'm actually pretty accurate with it.

"Tris! What are you doing?!" I see that I've gotten Christina's hair all wet and her makeup is ruined, oops.

When our super soakers run out of water we walk up to our friends, "You guys should've seen your faces!" Four says.

"Well I guess we weren't expecting Little Miss Quiet to do something like that." Marlene says.

"Or Mr. Grumpy." Will says.

We both scowl at them, but then our whole group bursts into laughter, "Come on, let's get dried off." I say.


End file.
